


Juvie [L.S.]

by lissykissy2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissykissy2/pseuds/lissykissy2
Summary: When Harry enters Juvie, he wants nothing more than to escape. Until he meets a boy that promises the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about Juvie (or Juvenile detention), and I will try to make it as realistic as I can, but I have not gone to Juvie myself, and therefore I cannot promise it will be 100% accurate.
> 
> Don't read if you can't handle swearing, sexual intentions, or partial nudity.
> 
> A bit more about Juvie:
> 
> \- Juvie is for kids that have committed a crime but are not yet 18, and therefore cannot go to jail.
> 
> \- Sentences last from two weeks to a few years, and you can get placed inside Juvie for anything from disobeying your parents or truancies from school to underage drinking and stealing.
> 
> \- Most Juvenile detention centers are over packed. If at all possible, you are supposed to have your own room, but if it's too crowded, you may have to share, only people of the same gender can share.
> 
> \- It's very strict in Juvie, from expected showers every day, not watching anything above PG to being up and at the right place at the exact time you are expected.
> 
> \- When not eating, at school (you are expected to go to the in-facility school), or at the recreational room, you must be in your room, and must be patted down before leaving or entering any rooms.
> 
> \- If you turn 18 while in Juvie, you are immediately transferred to jail, where you will stay until it is decided what to do with you.
> 
> \- Families are allowed to visit, but must be patted down as well.
> 
> Some untrue stereotypes:
> 
> \- Fighting is actually not common in Juvie, and people often actually make good friends.
> 
> \- Juvie is not like jail. It's more like a long time-out. To think over what you did and decide you want to change.
> 
> Some true stereotypes:
> 
> \- The food is disgusting. It's simply provided for nutrition.
> 
> \- 85% of deliquents are male.
> 
> Knowing all of the above, let's get started.

CHAPTER ONE

Outside the Juvenile Detention center: Thursday, 9:16 PM.

"Don't even think about it," the cop in front of me stated as he scanned his card without glancing my way. He was facing away from me, so I had no idea how he knew that I was looking around for a way out; the fencing so high I knew I couldn't climb out even if I tried. 

I took a minute to choose my best response, but before I could think of the something, the huge man pushed open the door and turned back with an expecting look. I walked inside as carefully as I could, but considering it was dark outside and my hands were cuffed, I couldn't use them for balance as I climbed the narrow steps. 

He followed after me and shut the door, closing off our only light source and leaving us in darkness for seconds, before revealing a small hallway with a similar door to the one we had just passed through. The light was blinding for just a moment, but it was dulled down enough that my eyes adjusted quickly.

"Sorry, extra security measures," the cop said gruffly before opening the door ahead, displaying the actual inside of the large building, the lights a lot brighter inside.

A blonde-haired lady sat behind a rather tall desk, and when we approached, asked generic questions like my name and where I was from. The cop answered them before I could open my mouth to respond. 

"Thank you, sir. I'll take it from here," the lady simply stated. 

He nodded and left the same way we entered, leaving me and the lady alone in the empty looking building. Her hair was cut into a pixie cut, styled to the side. I couldn't tell if it was dyed that nearly white shade of blonde or if it was natural, but it added sass to her very feminine figure.

"Harry, yes? Seventeen years old?" She asked, bending over slightly and unlocking the handcuffs. When I finally had a view of my sore and throbbing wrists, they weren't as red as I had expected. 

I nodded before realizing I should vocalize more. 

"Yes, ma'am," I croaked out. My throat dry and aching from all the screaming and crying the day had brought me. I didn't even want to imagine what I looked like. Probably a mess.

"Okay, I'm gonna need to take your belt, shoes, any jewelry you have on, anything you have in your pockets, and anything loose, really."

Her dark hazel eyes were commanding, yet there was kindness in them.

I shakily took off my shoes and belt, handing them to her, glad my tight jeans could stay on by themselves. I looked down at my cross necklace before looking back up at her, my eyes begging her to let me keep it. I wore it in honor of my stepdad, who had passed away; it meant a lot to me.

She held out her hand, and I painfully took off the necklace and placed it inside her open palm.

She patted me down quickly, checking to make sure I wasn't hiding anything else. Satisfied, she went back behind her desk and started packing some things into a box.

"This will have everything you need. Soaps, basic clothing items, shoes... I'm assuming you'll want a few hair ties?" She asked, gesturing to my long hair.

"Um yeah, thanks."

"If you run out of anything, there's a button next to the door that will alert an employee and they'll come help you out." 

After we got all my sizing and everything just right, she led me back into my new room. There were bars that she unlocked and slid out of the way, and she opened the door quietly. The lights were off and I couldn't see well.

She handed me the box and whispered, "Most people get their own room, but we're packed. Try not to wake him. The schedule is up on the wall, and if you ever need any help, your roommate is here and an employee will be close by."

Then the door was suddenly shut and all was dark.

I was exhausted, so I set down the box as silently as I could, and found my bed before my body collapsed on it. It wasn't very comfortable, but it would do. 

It had been such a stressful day that I fell asleep quickly; I didn't even bother changing.

EDITED;))

[SPECIAL THANKS TO MY EDITOR]


	2. Roommates and Necklaces

Harry's Pod: Friday, 8:19 AM.

"Get up!" Someone violently shook me awake. I was still half asleep and my first instinct was to push them away, but I stopped myself when my groggy mind realized where I was.

I slowly opened my eyes, allowing my pupils to dialate and get used to the light. There was a man leaning over me, blocking the source of light from my vision, making it easier for me to see. I finally sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

I finally got my first good look at the room: it was long and narrow, with my bed in the back corner and my roommate's across from mine. We had a small barred window, a small desk, and a few extra blankets in the corner.

Other than that, the room was sorrowful and empty.

The man standing above me was the most intimidating part of the room. He loomed above me, with dark brown eyes that appeared black from the poor lighting of the room. 

"Name?" He asked, but it sounded more like a demand. 

"Um... My name's Harry." I responded shakily, rolling my eyes to myself when it came out sounding even less confident than how I felt. 

"Josiah. But you're not gonna need to use that name, cause you're not gonna talk to me. I'm almost out of this place, I don't need some idiot ruining it for me," he stated angrily before shoving something beneath his pillow and walking over to the door impatiently. 

"I'd get changed before breakfast so you don't get in trouble."

I reached into the cardboard box I had gotten yesterday and found it was already open. I remembered closing it the night before. What was in there worth taking anyway?

"Hey, did you... Did you open this?" I asked Josiah hesitantly, and as an answer, he shrugged and turned back to the door.

I decided to not push him further as I pulled out one of my few day outfits, changing as fast as I could while attempting to make sure the man couldn't see me.

I paused, noticing something out of the corner of my eye. Whatever white object Josiah had had in his hand moments ago was poking out from underneath his pillow. 

But what if it was something of Josiah's? I decided to risk it and got up quietly, quickly making my way over to his bed. Taking out the thin paper, I saw crisp letters written in cursive across it.

Harry, -

You told me that your necklace was special to you, and I hated taking it away from you, so here's your necklace back. I wouldn't take it out of your room, though. Too risky.  
You're a sweet boy, Harry. I hope you get out of here soon. 

Then there was dead silence as I froze. Looking over, Josiah was kneeling down, slipping something into his shoe, and I saw the familiar glint of silver.

"Give me my necklace back," I stood, my voice coming out strong and clear, although I was terrified.

He didn't say anything, he didn't even turn. He stood for a minute before stating, "Eight thirty."

"Wha-" I started, before the door suddenly swung open, and he walked out at a brisk pace.

"Wait!" I called, running out after him. People were filing out of rooms, lining up and heading through a crowded hallway.  I pushed people out of my way in an attempt to get to him;  I couldn't let him return it to an employee or destroy it somehow.

Then he was gone, lost in the mass of kids. I started feeling rather lost myself, but continued to follow the hundreds overflowing the hallway in hopes of retrieving my necklace from him. 

"Stop pushing!" Someone yelled at me angrily, and I realized the kids were all in a line. Sighing, I reluctantly joined the line, knowing it would take far too long to reach him.

When I finally reached the front of the line, one of the employees quickly patted me down to make sure I wasn't carrying anything. Once he was satisfied, he simply nodded and allowed me to pass through.

Eventually when everyone had gone through security check, we all entered a rather large room filled with wobbly stools and huge tables. It looked like a school cafeteria, with even less appetizing food. 

I tried to hold back the need to cry as I frantically looked around, but it was getting harder and harder to see. Tears began to fall anyway, blurring my vision despite my wishes.

I didn't know why I was so upset, just the other day I handed over the same necklace without a huge problem. I think it was because I was in a new place and I already felt anxious just being in this room. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone asked from next to me suddenly. I felt warm hands gently grab onto mine, stopping my random pacing. "No, he took my-"

"Love, I can't understand you. Breathe. What's wrong?" They commanded - but still tenderly. Fingers gently pressed at my cheeks, wiping away my worries and tears. 

I managed to take a deep breath before blinking a few times so I could see better. There was a man holding onto me, keeping me steady as his bright blue eyes looked into mine, filled with concern. His dark hair was unkempt but still beautiful.

Stop thinking about that, Harry. He's probably not even into guys.

I finally said, "A guy... My roommate, took my necklace. I know we're not supposed to have necklaces in the first place but it's-"

His eyes suddenly flashed with anger. "Somebody stole something from you? Where are they? Show me who they are," he quickly scanned the room before taking my hand and pulling me along as I did my best to guess where Josiah had gone.

I finally spotted him at the end of a table and pointed him out to the blue-eyed man, who suddenly picked up his pace to get to him. Josiah was talking with a shorter man, apparently deep in conversation.

"Excuse me, sir?" The man called, rather loudly. Josiah turned and sighed when his gaze met mine. 

"I see you can't pick your own fights, Harold," he mocked as the man he was talking to walked off rather quickly.

"That's not my name," I muttered angrily. A small crowd had gathered around us, watching in anticipation or maybe even horror, I couldn't tell. 

The blue-eyed man was smaller than Josiah, and I started to worry again. Josiah wouldn't hurt us, would he?

"Where's the necklace?" The man next to me asked forcefully, his voice still full of anger. 

"You're too late, loser. Sold it. Got a good deal for it as well, some fine silv-"

"Liar," he growled, lunging towards Josiah. I didn't want this to turn into a fight, so I held him back as much as I could.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, confusion written all over his features. 

"It's not worth it," I said sadly, pulling him away. I knew I couldn't keep hold of him if he didn't want to be held back. But he let me lead him away, although that didn't keep him from clenching his fists when Josiah called after us, "Yeah, walk away, cowards!"

 

EDITED;)


	3. The Boy

Recreation Area: Friday, 10:39 PM. 

"Hey, wanna come play with us?" Someone asked, probably one of the younger kids. 

"No," I answered without glancing up. I wanted to be alone for a while, and I was dreading going back to my room. 

I sat on the hard concrete floor outside with my knees up to my chest and my back pressed against the wall. I was beginning to feel sore from sitting in this position for so long, but I didn't have the energy or motivation to move. 

The kid said something that I didn't pay attention to before running off. Finally, I was alone. The sound of feet hitting the pavement was both annoying and relaxing, and I felt myself drifting off. 

I heard someone call my name, but I felt too exhausted to answer. I felt strangely...

"Hey, Harry, guess wh- Harry!" 

 

Hospital Wing: Saturday, 6:58 AM.

My eyes snapped back open suddenly, and I was on a bed that was much nicer than the one in my room. The lights were out and I felt too weak to move.

"No, I only saw him in the morning..." Someone whispered from the left of me. The only source of light in the dark space came from an open door at the end of the room to the left of me, framing two silouettes.

"I suggest going back to bed now that-" 

"I'm his roommate, that's not happening," a familiar voice quickly cut off. 

"Sir, I need permission from-"

"I already have it," he retorted. 

Silence. Then I heard a quick murmur of agreement and the shuffling of feet. 

The feeling of exhaustion forced my eyes shut. If Josiah was here, I didn't want him to know I was awake. I heard the door shut again and all was finally quiet.

I laid there for what felt like hours. I didn't know if I had slept at all, but it felt like I hadn't. Light was slowly creeping into the room and people started to move around again. I finally felt that I should move as well, so I sat up slowly and looked around. 

The long room had beds arranged against the walls, but despite the amount of beds, it still felt empty. As I scanned the area, I noticed one other man on the other side of the room. He appeared to be asleep and I didn't bother thinking more of it. 

"Hello?" I called out, swinging my legs so that they were hanging off the bed. My head was pounding but I did my best to ignore it as I stood up.

I felt rather light-headed and moving felt as if I was trying to walk underwater.

"Harry! You're awake!" 

"What?" 

Turning with furrowed eyebrows, I saw a woman with thick, long brown hair nearly down to her waist framing her hourglass figure. Based on the clothes she was wearing, she was a nurse, or a doctor of some sort.

"You passed out. This is the hospital wing. Tell me, do you know when the last time you ate was?"

Silence. 

"I... I don't remember. I ran away from my dad and I haven't eaten since I got here..." 

I let my fingers tap my head lightly, trying to remember. 

"You need to eat, okay? We don't want you passing out again," she smiled sincerely and I felt much better at least knowing how and why I got here.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Someone asked, and I turned to see the sleeping man across the room was now awake. His hair was messy and his eyes... a stunning blue. 

"Wait... It's you?" 

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sorry I had to leave in such a hurry, I got called to in to talk to a 'representative'," he made air quotes, mocking the name with his fingers. His bright blue eyes looked into mine, and I felt as if he could suddenly see into my soul. 

"So..." I started, looking down to avoid his gaze. "Why are you in here?"

The man got up and walked over to where we were standing, "Because of you, actually." 

He punched my shoulder - presumably as a joke - but with his strong, toned arms and my frail figure, I think it hurt more than he realized. 

"Breakfast should be starting in a bit. Make sure you eat, but not too much," the nurse warned, before pointing towards the door.

"You're not gonna have someone pat us down?"

"I won't tell if you won't," she laughed at my question before walking off, mumbling something about kids coming in for no reason.

I started to walk when the man stopped me. "Wait. Here, close your eyes," I did as told and he walked behind me before I felt something cold hit my neck. His hands brushed my long hair out of the way, and soon after he muttered, "You can look now."

My hands flew to my neck and grasped the familiar charm. 

"My necklace? How did you get it?" 

"I had to give up a lot and nearly got into a fight with some stupid younger kid, but it was worth it," he smiled, his slightly crooked teeth making him even more enduring. 

He started walking ahead of me, heading towards the door. "Wait! I don't even know your name," I quickly called out. 

He chuckled slightly.

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

 

EDITED:)


	4. Roommate Woes

The Holding Cell Hallway: Saturday, 5:56 PM.

"Thank you so much, sir."

"Hopefully Josiah won't be bothering anyone anymore, and you can keep that boy under control," the rather muscular man grunted. Apparently this wasn't the first time Louis or Josiah had gotten violent, but because I was able to hold Louis back, they thought maybe a room switch would be for the better.

I nodded and walked over to one of the holding cells, (the place they put in kids that were a danger to themselves or others until they calmed down) searching for Josiah. I didn't exactly know why, but I felt I owed him an apology.

"So you got stuck with the Tomlinson," he growled once I found his cell. He was facing the window so I couldn't see his face, but his tone made me think they had some sort of history.

"Um... Yeah."

"Listen, buddy. That man is more trouble than he's worth. He's very manipulative. Don't let his pretty voice fool you."

I stared at him for a moment but he refused to say more, so I walked back towards my pod to go to sleep. What had he meant? Millions of questions were flowing through my mind, confusion the basis of all of them.

Louis was a good person... Wasn't he?

Harry's Pod: Sunday, 9:47 AM.

"I can't believe you're actually going to that weak impression they call a church."

Grinding my teeth together to keep back the rude response running through my brain, I placed my necklace underneath my pillow and pulled on my shoes. Louis was laying on his bed picking at his nails, with a thin layer of sweat covering the grey uniform that was pressed against his rather built body from the push-ups he had just finished doing.

"You're cute, did you know that?"

I stood and grabbed the Bible they had given me when I signed up for church meetings, waiting for the doors to open as I attempted to ignore his flirty comments.

"Aww, come on, stay with me, I-"

Joining the rather large group of kids filing out of their pods, I walked out as fast as I could to get away from Louis. He was sweet, but his constant pressuring was getting annoying. 

When I got into the small room, I looked around for an available seat. A raven-haired girl sitting close to the front turned and smiled to me, so I decided to choose the seat beside her. 

"I'm Leah. My friends call me LiLi," she smiled, holding out her hand, which I shook gratefully. 

"Harry."

"How did you get in here? You seem so sweet!" 

"Long story," I muttered, not feeling like I wanted to talk about it right then.

"Too many truancies for me... Why is that not allowed? Okay, so I wanted to go get a burger and some chips a few times, what's wrong with that?" She chuckled and elbowed me playfully, and I couldn't help but laugh lightly. 

"Please quiet down, everyone." The man at the front called, gaining my attention and silencing most people in an instant.

After the meeting, Leah walked me to lunch and introduced me to one of her friends, Daisy. She apparently had a twin sister, but she was still back at home because she had done nothing wrong.

I finally felt accepted, more here than probably ever. LiLi even braided my hair, saying how much she loves boys with long hair, as long as they can pull it off; which she said I did well.

I dreaded seeing Louis again when we had to go back to our pods, but my new group of friends assured me that it was going to be fine, and that they'd be there for me when it was time for dinner. 

"I see you met my sister, Harry," Louis said when I entered our pod, and that was the only thing he said that night.

EDITED;)


	5. Openly Gay

Harry's Pod: Monday, 7:46 AM.

"Harry."

"Harry. Wake up."

"Go away, I wanna sleep." 

Someone grabbed my jaw, tight enough that it caused me pain when they didn't let go. 

"Harry, I need help." Lips suddenly were on my neck. 

"You're a sexy boy, I need some help, darling. Why don't you use your mouth on me? Hmm," he muttered into my ear, lips grazing my earlobe as I recognized his voice.

"L-Louis?"

He quietly shushed me, before-

School Room: Wednesday, 10:01 AM.

"Harry Styles! I need you to focus!" 

"What?" I snapped my head up to find my teacher glaring at me as I quickly shook myself out of my daydreaming. 

I'd never daydreamed in class... I was always such a good student. What was happening? 

"Yes, sorry, ma'am." I blushed and looked down, hoping to somehow escape through the floor. Recently I'd felt more distracted than usual, and I didn't understand why. 

My mind answered my question for me: Louis. 

But that can't be it! I must be sick. Nervously chewing on my lip, I raised my hand. 

"Yes, Harry?" The teacher was always so kind to me, she said I was her best student. That's probably why she was so frustrated that I wasn't paying attention.

After being excused, I silently followed a buff man who refused to talk to me through the colorless halls, and eventually found myself sitting on the same bed I was just a few days ago. 

"You've been eating, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am." She searched my face before meeting my gaze. 

"Harry, you're perfectly healthy. I don't understand why you think you're sick," she asked, putting down the small light she had just shone into my mouth.

I didn't explain the way I felt, hoping that looking away from the woman would help her understand that I didn't want to speak, and she wouldn't keep asking about it.

Her long brown hair was tied up into a neat bun on the back of her head today, now muttering something about how many people came in sick today as she checked my heart beat.

"Maybe you should just go back to sleep." The bell rang as she continued asking about how much I was sleeping and if I was eating well.

I answered her questions half heartedly, just wanting to be out of this place. 

"Anyway, it's recreational time, I think you should just go back to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

"Thanks, ma'am."

Rec Room: Wednesday, 11:16 AM.

"He was practically begging me to! I mean, I've slept with a lot of people but he was different. He was so desperate!" Louis was at the center of the room, about ten people surrounding him and laughing. I've noticed how Louis was so openly gay, it kinda made me jealous. I wish I could come out that easily.

As for me, I was just sitting down at one of the many tables, playing a board game with Leah. 

"Harry, you're obviously distracted, what is it?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, sorry, is it my turn?" I moved one of the pieces forwards and she sighed. 

"Harry, what is it? I don't understand why you're acting so strangely."

"Sorry, just... Adjusting, I guess," I muttered, focusing back on what we were doing.

"Alright, Harry."

EDITED;))


	6. Isn't He Lovely?

Harry's Pod: Thursday, 1:34 PM.

"Isn't she lovely?... Isn't she wonderful?..." I hummed softly, quiet enough that Louis wouldn't be able to hear. It was one of my favorite songs, and I wanted to be a singer when I got out of here. I only had to hope it would work out. 

"Isn't she precious?..."

"Less than one minute old..." Freezing, I turned to see Louis' bright blue eyes staring into mine. He just sung the next line to the song.

"You know that song?" 

"Course," he said, before turning back to his drawing. 

I couldn't help but admire the way his brows furrowed when he was concentrated, the way his hand gracefully held the pencil. Everything about him. 

"What are you drawing?"

"A skater boy... I couldn't think of anything else," he laughed, his slight dimples appearing. 

"I can't even really draw a stick figure," I laughed, pulling out a piece of paper and starting to draw a rather terrible stick figure.

"Listen, Harry, about Monday... I don't know what I was thinking." He started.

"It's okay, I just felt bad for turning you down, mainly."

"It doesn't make sense," he muttered, putting down his drawing. "You seem to be interested in me, and yet you still turned me down. Why?"

"I want my first time to be special. No matter how tempting you make it, I'm not losing my virginity in this place."

No response. 

Assuming he wouldn't want to talk anymore, I passed him the paper with my silly stick figure drawing sketched on it.

Louis smiled, "It's practically floating above the ramp you drew."

I grabbed the paper again and wrote the word, oops next to it. "There you go, oops. It's written so everyone knows it was an accident."

He smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat. 

What are you thinking, Harry? You know he's a playboy. He doesn't really like you.

"Thanks. It's a really nice picture," he smiled, his crooked teeth peeking out slightly.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap," I said, before laying down and getting comfy. 

The last thing I saw before falling asleep was Louis smiling down at the silly picture I drew.

 

The Lunch Room: Thurday, 2:09 PM.

"LiLi!" I laughed, pushing her away as she started to tickle me. I was regretting telling her I was extremely ticklish. 

She stopped and as she laughed, I got that strange sense that someone was watching me. I turned around and saw Louis gazing at me from within his circle of friends, talking about how relationships were stupid. 

He continued to make eye contact as he told his friends, "I'm starting to think that they could mean something."

Louis immediately looked away after saying that, and I looked back down to my plate of food, wondering if he meant to communicate something to me. 

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I muttered, smiling at her before turning back to my food.

 

EDITED:)


	7. Opening Up: PT 1

Recreational Room: Saturday, 2:16 PM. 

The past few days have been... Strange. Life was mainly the same: same old terrible food, school was the same. It was starting to get boring. The only thing that was different was him. 

He'd give me these looks like he knew something I didn't, and even the songs I wrote were starting to seem more and more like they were about the mysterious blue-eyed boy. 

It didn't make sense, though. Louis was a boy that wanted nothing more than sex, and I was the complete opposite. But there was something about him that just... When he looked at me, I felt as if I had a home again. 

"You bring me home..." I muttered to myself. It seemed like a good line for a song later on. 

"Harry? Are you okay? You've been staring at that rock for about five minutes," Leah said from next to me, nudging my arm to get my attention. 

"Sorry, just a bit tired, I guess."

"Nope, that's it, pretty boy. You're getting up and were getting you moving again," she laughed, dragging my arm until I had no choice but to stand up. 

I stood and she smiled, wiping the dust from her bright orange jumpsuit. It didn't go well with her hair, but she just laughed it off when I mentioned it. 

"What are you making me do, LiLi?" I laughed, seeing her eyes glimmer with amusement at my confusion. 

"I honestly don't know yet, but come on!"

I followed around the obviously hyper Leah, laughing and jumping around with her, when she suddenly stopped. 

"F- oh, sorry, I shouldn't swear. Crap, we need to go. I need to go," she sighed and started pulling me into a corner of the room. Nobody was looking and she finally started to relax. 

"What is it?"

"I just saw ex boyfriend... It was a bad relationship, I guess," she muttered, fiddling with her fingers. 

"Hey. I'm here for you," I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me with a grateful smile. I felt my cheeks get red but I tried to ignore it. 

"Harry..."

She stared at me in concentration. 

"I like you. Like really like you. You're sweet and amazing and I-"

"Leah..." I muttered, not sure what to say. How would I tell her that it wasn't her fault, but that I was gay? I didn't want to hurt her. 

"I... I can't," was all I could get out before I got up and walked as fast as I possibly could back to my pod. I wasn't sure what else to say or do. 

Harry's Pod: Saturday, 2:25 PM. 

"Harry?" A kind voice suddenly asked. 

"Yeah?" I asked, without turning around. I was staring at the wall, not wanting to move or do anything that would require human interaction. 

"Are you okay?" My bed sunk down on the other end and I assumed Louis was sitting next to me. 

"No."

"What is it, love?"

"Nothing."

"That's not gonna work on me," he laughed. That beautiful laugh.

"You're so lucky. You're out, everyone knows you don't like girls. You don't have to deal with the hate or confusion."

Louis paused and sighed. "You're right. But I also have never really cared. I didn't want a relationship."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so we sat in a comfortable silence. 

"My dad screamed at me and flipped out when I told him I was gay. I ran away. That's why I'm here," I broke the silence. 

Louis chuckled slightly before saying, "You're so sweet."

"Thanks, but I really don't want sex."

"That's not why I said that. I said that because, I'll admit, when I first saw you, that's all I wanted. But when you rejected me, it made me wonder why you would do that. And I guess... I realized I was in the wrong."

A paper suddenly landed in my lap, and I looked down to see a sketch... Of me. 

"I hope you like it," he said before planting a light kiss on my cheek and the weight on the bed was suddenly lifted. 

The door opened and closed as I looked down at the drawing. It was a little bit too realistic, it showed all my flaws... But somehow he made them beautiful. 

EDITED:)


	8. Opening Up: PT 2

Unknown Area; Monday, 2:25 PM. 

"Lou, where are you taking me?" I asked, unable to see anything through the blindfold. It was recreational time and he swore we couldn't get in trouble for going where he was taking me, yet I was still on edge. I didn't want to get in trouble. 

"Come on, don't you trust me?" He asked, pulling my arms along. 

"Not when it comes to surprises, no." I heard him chuckle and his grip on my arm tightened. 

"Watch your step here," Louis said, grabbing my waist and helping me up a small step. My heart started beating faster at his touch, although I knew the touch shouldn't mean anything to me. 

"Here we are," he muttered. He sounded nervous, although I wasn't sure why. After removing the blindfold, I was blinded by light. 

Once my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I realized that I was in a small room with a low ceiling, a tiny window, and tall stacks of paper in the corners. Louis sat on the floor and gestured for me to sit next to him. 

"Where are we?"

"This is a special room to me... I know it's not much, but whenever I need to think, I come here. I've never shown it to anyone."

He sighed deeply, before continuing. "I brought you here because I really like you, Harry. And that's why... You deserve to know the truth," his hands were shaking and I was about to reach out and hold them before I stopped myself. That was too weird, wasn't it? 

"Harry, a good boy like you shouldn't be ruined by me."

"What do you mean?" 

Blue eyes pierced mine, "The reason I'm here... is because I killed someone. I'm going to jail as soon as I turn eighteen."

I stayed quiet and let his words sink in. Louis didn't seem like the type of person who would do that, at least not on purpose. 

"My sister, you met her actually, she had an abusive boyfriend. I was drunk and underage. I freaked out and beat him up, Harry. And I kept fucking going. I wouldn't stop. Why didn't I stop?" He was rocking back and forth now, his hands on his head. 

"Louis..."

"WHY DIDN'T I STOP?" He yelled, looking at me with a fury I had never seen before. 

"Louis, you're scaring me..." I muttered, starting to walk backwards, away from him. 

That's when I ran. I got up and booked it out of that room, tripping over the small step Louis had warned me about - but I didn't care.  

I just needed to get away. I was terrified of him; he looked crazy. Why had I trusted him? 

"Harry, are you okay?" I passed Leah as I ran, but I didn't stop. 

"HARRY!" Leah grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her, stopping my frantic running. 

"He- He was..."

"Harry. Breathe." She commanded, steadying my shoulders. I was still shaking, and that's when... She kissed me. 

Her lips were soft and warm, but it felt wrong. She was only a friend. I pulled away slightly, and Leah got the hint and backed off. "Are you here now, Harry? Is that enough of a shock?"

"Yeah," I muttered, shaking my head and focusing on the small girl in front of me. 

But the truth was... I enjoyed the kiss. I wanted to feel her lips again. 

Stop it, Harry. She's just a friend. 

"Now tell me what happened, Styles," she teased, pulling me off to the side. 

After explaining the whole thing, she helped me get a drink of water to calm down, and I felt much better. But I couldn't shake the kiss off. The way she crashed her lips into mine... 

To get my attention, yes, but had it meant more?

EDITED:)


	9. Fear

Lunch Room; Friday, 12:36 PM. 

I avoided Louis for the rest of that week. Something about the anger in his eyes made me afraid to go near him. 

I do wish I had spent more time with him, because I didn't realize what would happen next. 

"Harry, it'll be okay. I understand that..." Leah sat next to me on my bed, trying to comfort me as I drowned out her voice. I could tell she was a little confused; Louis and I always had a confusing relationship, so I didn't understand why I was this upset. 

"LiLi, I understand you're trying to help, but... It's not helping," I said, face planting into my pillow, which had seemed like my refuge for the past while. 

"Harry, you need to get up. You've been cramped up in here for hours."

I mumbled something to myself when I felt her tug on my arm. 

"Come on, Harry. What about your grades? You told me you hated seeing your grades drop."

I gave in and sighed, sitting up and pushing her hand off of my arm. "Fine, just let go of me," I knew I was being kinda mean, but at the moment I honestly didn't care.

She stood up and frowned at me slightly, "Just get up, Harry."

She led me out to the recreational room, pulling me over to a corner and asking if I wanted to play a game or something. She really did seem sincere, but I just wanted to be alone at the moment.

Still, I gave in after a minute or so of pestering and agreed to play a card game with her.

As she was trying to teach me how to play, I froze as a loud voice announced through the intercom, "Harry Edward Styles, you have a visitor waiting for you."

"Who-" I started to frown when I looked over to the other side of the room to see him.

My dad. The person who got me here in the first place. After I told him I was gay and ran away from home, he called the cops on me and now, here I am.

He never physically hurt me, it was all verbal. I guess that's what made it worse, I couldn't call the cops on him as there was no proof; especially as I was never allowed any electronic devices. 

His name was Nathan, with short, spiky blonde hair and a physique that demanded attention. He stood out in a room easily, and he was proud of it.

"Harry?" Leah asked as she poked my shoulder. I shook my head, realizing I had been standing there for far too long.

"Yeah?" I muttered.

"Go," was all she said, her eyes looking up at me as I was much taller than her.

"You don't understand, LiLi. I don't want to see him, the things he said-"

"I know, Harry. But maybe you can fix it with him."

He looked over at me and I realized I would have to go talk to him, no matter how much I didn't want to. So I decided to get this over with and walked over to him with my head bowed, looking down at my feet.

"Hello," he said gruffly as I got nearer to him. 

I didn't answer, hoping the buff man would just leave me alone. That wasn't the case as he placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed, enough for it to be slightly painful.

"I said hello. Did you forget your manners? You got sent here to learn your manners, boy," he snarled, quiet enough that the few people around us wouldn't be able to hear. Just me.

"Hello, sir," I managed to squeak out, still refusing to look up.

"Better. Now what have you learned?"

I was about to answer when someone answered for me. "He's learned to stay away from bullies, and that it's okay to be who you are, even if you are gay." I turned my head quickly. 

"Who are you? What's your business with my son?" My dad asked, turning his menacing gaze over to the smaller man.

"Actually, I'm his boyfriend," he said, smirking before grabbing the back my head and pressing his lips against mine.

Author's Note: I know that Harry's dad isn't the man I created for this story, but I think in a lot of fics Desmond gets portrayed as the bad guy, when he really did nothing wrong. So I decided to create my own character.

EDITED:)


End file.
